


All Alone

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Violence, F/M, Saving Billy from himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Billy had told you he wanted to get away but you knew he needed you more than ever.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Series: Christmas Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	All Alone

**[ You shouldn’t be alone for Christmas. ]**

  
The town was empty. The only sounds reaching your ears were Christmas carols and laughter coming from the inside of almost every house on the street. You wrapped your arms tighter around yourself partially due to the low temperature. But there was something else, too.

Billy hadn’t invited you, or anyone else. Last time you saw him, he made it clear that no one should know where he’d be staying at during Christmas time. Despite his best efforts to hide it, you managed to get a glance at the purple bruise lining his brow ridge. It pained you to see him suffering, and you knew that running away wouldn’t make it better, but he needed that. But you wouldn’t let him battle this on his own.

You packed up some food, put on your warmest coat and headed towards the abandoned shack in the woods. Billy discovered it a while back, and since it didn’t show signs of anyone using it recently, he decided to take advantage of it.

You found it relatively quickly, happy beyond words to see a faint light illuminating the interior. You made a beeline for the door because you could feel the doubts beginning to chew at your courage. You didn’t even have to knock. The creaking wood must have given your presence right away.

Billy opened the door and leaned on the frame, eyeing you from head to toe.

“You never listen, do you?” he asked, but you failed to hear a scolding tone in his voice. He sounded rather amused.

“Never,” you agreed. “I’ve got your favourite cookies, so be nice.”

He raised his arms in surrender and turned sideways so you could enter comfortably. You placed the food on the nearest table, and a cloud of dust shot into the air. But despite that, the house was in a pretty good condition.

Billy closed the door, briefly scanning the area for other, less welcome, visitors and walked up to you. His arms wrapped you in a tight embrace, with his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Why did you decide to show up? Don’t tell me it was because of the cookies.”

“You shouldn’t be alone for Christmas, Billy,” you said softly, feeling as it was the most obvious answer. And it must have been, in his book, because from this moment, he didn’t care about anything else besides you being by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and reblogs are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
